XMR CQOW
Beginning The XMR CQOW (Close Quarter Offence Weapon), formerly known as the XM32 Shotgun CQOW, was another one of the weapons of the XM32 Weapon Series, created by Misriah Armouries in 2542 and bought by Phade Technology Industry in 2572, but was the only weapon in this series, which wasn't a variant but a new weapon in its own right. It's main role was to neutralise hostile, close quarter areas; e.g. buildings and star ship interiors, and to also act as, an upgraded replacement of, the Shotgun - M90A CAWS; and therefore as the default Shotgun of the UNSCMC. It was tested by many technicians and modified to suit the needs of the front line soldier, who would wield it. It proved itself to be deverstating at close range and was by far the most powerful shotgun the UNSCMC had ever used. Despite its raw power, the gun itself was very difficult to make; as the magazine had to be a modified drum magazine from the Automatic Rifle variant, and the butt had to be extended further than the original butt could be. Also the dual barrel had to be modified to fit and, most importantly, work on the origonal common XM32 receiver, which was also modified to acomidate and fire the 10x60mm shotgun shells (instead of the 5.56x45mm bullets). This was why it was an entirely new weapon in its own right, as it was not fully compatable with the other XM32 weapons. Another disadvantage is the automatic fiering mode; which fires to rounds per second but the recoil is very powerful and the accuracy is greatly reduced when automatic fire is used, as of the recoil. The only main reason to use the automatic fire is to shoot in small controled bursts, which still produce high recoil but not as much as fully automatic fire and also fires two rounds per second rather than the, more accurate but slower, one round per second in semi-automatic fire. Use All of this came at a cost to the UNSCMC at cR 2500 a piece and were therefore in shorter supply than the other variants. It was therefore decided that the weapon was strictly used on important, close quarters, special ops offence missions. Because of this it was rare to see the Shotgun CQOW, let alone use one, and so when it was used; the enemy were quite literally blown away! Although the Shotgun CQOW, and the others of its series were never fully introduced as the default weapons for the UNSCMC, they were still in use by reconnaissance, stealth, and Naval Special, Close Quarter, Operation units during the entire course of the Human-Covenant War. After the war they were used to quell tight hot zones at rebellions in the Outer Colonies that were still remaining. In 2572, Phade Technology Industry bought the XM32 line from Misriah Arms. Most of the firearms were only changes slightly, such as the INERTIAtm operation system replacing the original gas-driven action, and the caliber being slightly chnaged to 12 gauge shells. Trivia *This gun was based upon many small elements of different variants of the XM8 weapon series. *This gun was used to take out a fleet master, of the old Covenant, when special operation units took over an Assault Carrier, along side a unit of SPARTANs; during an outer colony world battle. *This gun, once, ripped through two Minor Domo Elites, of the old Covenant, at point blank range, killing both of them, with one shot. *Unlike most Shotgun's; the CQOW has an automatic fiering mode, which fires two shells per second but with not as much accuracy as semi-automatic. Also the recoil is much more aggresive then semi-automatic and therefore wielders rarely use the automatic fiering mode. Category:Universe I